


Both To Each Other

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about definitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both To Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 48. (Posted to LJ on February 17) Notes: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 48. Prompt from ncis_drabble. Challenge #225-Date. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“Diane wants to know how long we’ve been dating?” 

Fornell had picked his moment carefully, wanting to spring that little bombshell on Gibbs when it would have the maximum impact. It was worth it to see the mix of shock, annoyance and maybe even a hint of concern that hit Gibbs face all at the same time. 

He still recovered more quickly than almost any other man would have. 

“This ain’t dating, Tobias.” 

An odd response, considering they were in what most agents would consider a suspiciously cozy position. 

“Oh really?” he shot back, both curious and amused. 

“It’s better.”


End file.
